Heretics Resentment
by Vancha March
Summary: A follow on to Halo 2. There is a new threat to the both the human and the covenant races. And as usual, the Master Cheif steps in, with his new found allies: the arbitter, the elites, the grunts and the hunters. R&R!


**Halo: ****Heretics Resentment**

****

**Chapter One Planet Yami: The world of Darkness**

Night never comes on Yami. It is always here. Yami, the planet of Darkness. The World of Eternal Darkness, as the Elite nicknamed it, because of the dark denizens that prowled beneath its surface. The monsters classed themselves as superior beings to all else, but the truth was thatthey were a race with no technology andlimited intelligence. But they had one edge: power. Each single being, know as a Balrog among the Covenant, held the power offive normal civilian human beings.

Normal humans, yes. Ex-covenant elites, not quite.

We came to this planet to wipe out the Balrogs. There were reports that our ex-army, the covenant, were trying to recruit these savages into the once noble and most feared army in the universe, now known as a joke. There is one knowledgeable 'leader' amongst the savages. I came with my best troops to stop this threat, as that's what it will be if they succeed in uniting.

While I sat there pondering, I was dimly aware of my elites scanning and assessing the area for any signs or clues of the whereabouts of the Balrog leader. I heard a strained sound to my left, so I cocked my head in that direction to check what it was. I saw a glint of light from the moon above reflect of something round and shiny. I immediately recognised it as one of the creatures we had some to hunt. Only their hardened shells could pose to be that smooth. I turned my 'attention' to my people, listening carefully to the Balrog. I could hear it shifting its over large body ever closer to me. The shuffling stopped and I tensed my body. I heard a the dirt scrape as the monster flung himself at me, claws bared out in front of me, ready to slice off whatever he could get hold of. I jumped off the rock, landing and rolling across the ground. Everybody in the area turned, alarmed, at my strange actions, watching an Arbiter roll across the ground. I stopped the roll and flipped myself to my feet, seeing the creature rear, about to jump at me again.

I pulled the hilt off my belt and waited for it to jump. It pounced, and I activated the energy sword. I could see it twitch and heard it squeal in panic as it reared towards me, feebly attempting to stop the jump and reverse. It fell towards me and I held out the sword. I side-stepped at the last minute so I wouldn't fall over and moved the sword so that it removed the creatures head as it hit the floor. It bounced and rolled away into shadow as the body slumped to the floor, motionless. Blue blood poured out onto the gravely floor, marking the planet with its first victim. A low growl met our ears, and a great disturbance on the gravel-like flooring. Squeals emitted from all around us and a rush of spider-like movement sounds.

Me and my team backed up together to meet the deadly enemy threat that approached. I had 37 other elites with me, all fully trained and my most deadly warriors in combat. I had 8 hunters there to back me up, and a few grunts had come to help. The grunts were a lot more help than most of elites noticed or gave them credit for. They were not completely useless. The monsters came out into the light from all directions, and by the look of it, there seemed to be well over 200 of them. The hunters were the first to make a move. They charged up their cannons and blasted the Balrogs. The monsters obviously didn't have any resistance to plasma weapons, and the hunters guns ripped through then like paper. After the first minute of battle, hundreds of the monsters were dead, and not one casualty has occurred. My team of Elites were performing excellently. The upgraded plasma rifles that I had designed were much more efficient than the old covenant ones.

They heated up very slowly, and had a much larger battery life, and they were re-loadable. I pulled out my own gun and began to slaughter the enemy along with my team mates. The monsters that had originally come out of the caves or whatever exit or entrance they had were long gone, and fresh waves were emerging all the time. After a few minutes of effortless battle, a new foe emerged. The only one. He had the basic structure of a Balrog, but was about 3 times the size, which meant he was about 6 times the size of an averaged size elite warrior. The littler species seemed to be retreating, leaving the big one to deal with us. This one was a little tougher. Our plasma bolts appeared to have no effect on it, apart from tickle it. It emitted a sound which sounded much like laughing. The hunters had much more lick, however. They trained their weapons on it at soon as the major threat of the small bugs had passed. The beams turned the skin of the giant Balrog an orangey red colour around the area where the lasers were hitting it.

Then, after a brief delay, the plasma ripped straight through the tough skin of the monster, knocking it over. The hunters started to approach the monsters head, but at the speed they move the monster could recover and kill them faster then they could kill it. I ran ahead of them and jumped on the beasts belly, and took out the modifies sentinel gun I had strapped to my back. I ran up its enormous torso to its head, and began my work, while the hunters kept it at bay with their own guns, working on its lower body. I fired the halberd at the monsters head, which turned the same colour as before, which meant that it was working. After a few seconds, I fet the body rising. It was getting up. It was in great pain. It raised its head, which seemed to make its head extend, and roared in my face: big mistake. I threw a plasma grenade into its mouth and roasted the back of its throat with the sentinel laser. It roared in pain, and stumbled, so I jumped off backwards as far as I could. I half-landed on my feet and fell over, sliding along the floor.

Iwas stopped and hauled up by one of the hunters, and I watched intently and the Balrog's chest exploded with a blue flash and a burst of plasma. My grenade had done its job, blowing its guts out, rendering the beast more than dead. Its blood was a bluey-green colour, unlike its brothers, and it flared through the air and covered the few grunts and some of the elites that were standing closest to it. The grunts collapsed on to the ground, panting and tires, and so did some elites. I looked around and saw that one elite was lying on the floor, clutching his side. As I approached him, he removed his hand and I saw the blood of the monster round his wound. A giant splash of it has landed on his armour, melting it away. I looked at the floor and now saw hardened covenant metal drips.

The metal was thin on his armour. It hadn't been burnt all the way through, which was good news as the elite was unharmed, but he was shocked at how powerful the acid was. The armour had been tested in production against many known acids and irritants, but none has the power to go this deep. This was powerful stuff.

I checked the rest of my squad. The armour of my team members was slightly singed, but no damage like the others had been done. Luckily, all of the elites had the sense to cover their faces with their hands, which has burnt some of the elites hands, not seriously, but enough to irritate them and distract them in battle, which was no good for me. Some of the weapons had been burnt too, but that want a serious issue. There were more weapons that there were elites. I cursed at the result of the battle, but I was relived all the same for the minor damage that had been caused.

After about half an hour, we equipped ourselves as best we could to prepare for our encounter with the Balrog lord. An elite that I had paid particular attention to in combat, who showed great promise, turned round and said:

''What if we find more of these giant demons?''

''There was only one demon to us, now our ally.'' I replied. They knew who I was talking about.

''I think I have a way to stop them anyway." He piped up.

''What's your name, warrior?''

''Aniyol, elite number 4215, sir!''

''We are not in the covenant anymore, Aniyol. You may disregard your number. And to all of you, you needn't address me as your commander. I will not enforce the covenant law any longer. I am your commander, yes, but do not bother with titles.''

''Yes, Arbiter.''

"Disregard that, too. My name..is shadow."

"Sir!" Came a chorus of elite voices.

"So, how do you propose we beat them?"

''I examined one of the dead creatures and discovered one thing:their armour is not strong enough to resist anything. The Giant creatures' armour, however, contains a substance which is resistant to plasma. So...''

''We use human weapons...''

''Yes.''

''Brilliant, Aniyol. I'm appointing you in charge of supplying all of my warriors with human weapons. As quickly as you can. Understand?''

''Yes, s-- Yes! I will do as you wish!''

''Good! Now, everybody, be prepared!''

Once the troops were fitted out, we found and stormed the biggest entrance. Thanks to the human rifles, we had light-mechanisms. Torches, I believe they were called. We encountered little willing resistance. The creatures now feared us. They could not stand up to us. After an hour of moving through the cave, we cave out into another opening. An alarming site reached our eyes. A giant bug was sitting central to all others in the middle of a giant canyon. There was no way we could take all of these, as there were hundreds of the super Balrog here. The monsters approached us, so we made a hasty retreat back the was we came. We were faster than the monsters, as they were bulky and slow, but we still ran for our lives all the same.

We made it into the clearing where we first arrived, and we all began to board the ship. I turned around and checked upon my men, and was greeted by an ugly site. The master of the Balrog was hovering above the battlefield. He opened his mouth and spit out some strange sky blue acid, which missed all of my units, and sprayed the surrounding rocks. I thought nothing of it, until the acid exploded, leaving nothing but dust where the rocks had been. The acid blew up after about a minute. This wasn't good. If he hit the ship…

The ships guns flared into life, spaying the giant super bug with plasma fire. It had little effect on the great beast, until one of the shots struck home and blasted his head. It snapped back, almost as if it had snapped his neck, and the body fell to the ground, crushing many of its allies in the process and leaving us free to go. Once everyone was aboard, I shut the boarding ramp and the ship lifted off the ground, still delaying the bugs with its powerful weapons. Once we made it out of the atmosphere, I ordered for a plasma nuke to be fired. This was another of my ideas – fuse together hundreds of tons worth of plasma and concentrate its fire at a particular spot. In this case the planet. The nuke fell down and struck home – in the middle of the Balrog domain.

The planet appeared to be cracking, its surface cracking and exposing the red hot molten lava beneath. The planet then emitted a shockwave of air and the planet exploded silently, unable to make a sound in the vacuum of space. A super bright light blinded us for a short time, and when we next looked upon the planet, all that remained as the debris of the planet.

"Pilot – take us to Earth." I ordered.

"Earth..? Are you certain? The whole covenant armada is there. The whole fleet! It could be the death of us all!"

"It could be, yes. But it won't. I do not believe that the fleet is organised enough any longer to pose a threat."

"B-but, sir... We havethirty-seven elites, a few grunts, andeight hunters. What could we possibly do to all those Brutes and Jackels?"

"We have that many on this ship, yes. But I have a fleet of covenant command ships full of elites, grunts and hunters. We outnumber them greatly. What do you think of our chances with an army of our own?"

"...Setting a course for Earth right away, sir."

"Good." I activated my communicator, "All ships, setcourse for Earth. This is it; we end it here."

(All of the ships that I command should be able to wipe out the forces if we work together. I just hope that this works…)

* * *

Beta read by Vigaku. Well there's the first chapter! Give me some reviews and I'll write the next one! 


End file.
